Please Be Careful With My Heart
by tastefullyqueer
Summary: aka Kingdom for You and I. After all, Prince Charles is swimming in an ocean with lots of fishes.
1. Chapter 1

"And so, Mr. Bartowski, you are to go undercover as a Prince from a far off kingdom and get close to the princess by any means necessary." Beckman finished the briefing with a wicked smirk.

Uh-Oh.

It all started with a joke. Everything starts with a joke. But right now, Casey doesn't consider the katana eyes Sarah was throwing in his direction a joke. Being her partner for 4 years, he knows that she is seriously plotting his "not-so-untimely-demise". And honestly, he couldn't be happier. There's nothing like an enraged spy to start the day off right… and he needed a little thrill in his life. So with few considerations for his safety, Casey jabbed at her:

"Few more minutes and the smoke alarm is coming off, Walker. You're almost there."

Sarah's neck looked like it was having a hard time restraining her head and her head just looked like it was about to explode.

"Don't tempt me, Casey." She snapped back at him.

With a heavy sigh, Chuck decided to cut in.

"Casey, go upstairs and help Morgan man the BuyMore. Lord knows what Jeff and Lester are up to. I'll stay here and calm Sarah down before our team loses one person." Chuck explained to Casey pleadingly.

Casey started his trek upstairs and threw one more comment before closing the door. "Let me know when your funeral is, Bartowski."

With Casey finally gone, Chuck turned to his irate fiancée.

"Okay Sarah, what's wrong? I know this isn't just about the mission and there's something else that's got you so mad. While I'm not saying that you're not sexy coz you are…" Sarah seemed to lose some steam and gave a small smile.

_Yes!_, Chuck thought in triumph.

"… so really, what's bothering you?" _Might as well use all of my ammo._ Chuck leaned back in his seat and gave her the Bartowski Eyebrow Dance.

Sighing in defeat, Sarah buried her head in her hands and just peeked miserably at Chuck through her fingers.

"It's just… I don't know what to do with our wedding… It's a few months away and I'm barely through planning! There are a whole lot of things that I need to do and think about and I hate thinking! I haven't even decided if we should get metal or wooden chairs for our reception… then Casey suggested that you go fly off to the other side of the world and seduce a freakin' princess!"

Chuck grabbed her swivel chair and dragged her to him. Stroking her hair gently and tucking it behind her ear, he gave her a kiss on her exposed forehead. "I'm sorry."

Glancing up at him, Sarah gave him a dour expression. "For what? You did nothing wrong, you're barely short of spectacular. You've done everything else on your list of To-do's."

She turned to him and buried her head in his shoulder. "I've never been so stressed in my whole life."

He pulled her to him so that she ended up sitting in his lap. "Hey, it's okay. I promise. What do you say about just driving somewhere to escape this craziness?" He whispered to her softly and gently that it made her want to cry.

With a few notches of happiness evident in her tone, she got up and pulled him to her. "Let's go to the beach."

* * *

So... do you think I should continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was sitting on a blanket in the beach with Chuck sitting behind her. They were at their spot in the beach, sitting and watching the sunset and having a silent conversation as to who would break the silence.

"So, what's bothering you?"

Chuck hugged her tighter and snuggled tighter to her. Chuck knew of her tendency to cover the truth in order to assuage his fears so he tackled that problem when he continued, "and you know that you can tell me everything. I'll listen and help. I promise."

A beat and silence followed.

"I'm scared", Sarah murmured it so softly he would've missed it if he didn't know her well enough… but he does.

Chuck looked at her incredulously and replied: "Of what?"

Then he added jokingly, "Geez, you just destroyed my image of you as invincible."

Sarah's grip on his arm tightened dangerously and she looked at him with piercing eyes. "Chuck, I can still kick your ass. No Intersect can save you from me."

"Got that, sweetie." Chuck replied in a croak. He cleared his throat and asked, "Why? What's scaring you?"

Sarah turned around and put her hands in her lap as she looked at him straight in the eye. "Chuck, I've been a spy all my life. That's all I know and what I can confidently say I'm good at. What if I screw up? It's our marriage. It's forever. I can't just undo things. What if you realize I'm not good enough for you?" Her eyes had turned downcast by the time she was done with her rant.

Chuck looked at her softly and used his hand to raise her chin. He looked at her worriedly and whispered, "Do you honestly believe that?"

He was heartbroken when he saw worry and fear in her eyes—put there by the men in her life that left. In that moment, he decided that he will prove to her that he will never leave.

Looking her straight in her eyes, he told her with all conviction he has: "Listen to me, Sarah Walker. I love you. I will never leave you. When I say never, I mean never. Okay? We'll face problems- no doubt, but we will surpass everything because we're together. What we have right here? This. This is forever. And you are worth everything and more. You may not believe me now but I have a lifetime to show you just how much you mean to me. Understand?"

A shy smile crept up in her face and it made his heart leap. Holding up the hand with the engagement ring, he played with the diamond and looked at her with love shining in his eyes. "I gave you this engagement ring because I believe in you. I believe in us. We can get through anything, Sarah. I sincerely hope you believe that because whether you like it or not. You're stuck with me. Even if I have to tranq you and have Elvis marry us. I. Will. Never. Leave. You."

Sarah laughed melodically and it put a smile to his face. She took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you, Chuck. I love you, too."

With a hint of a grin, she continued, "But honey, don't delude yourself, it's not healthy. You can't kidnap me. I've been trained to withstand everything."

With a devilish smirk and a raised eyebrow, he slowly closed the distance between them until vertical become horizontal and she was beneath him. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to seduce you."

She closed off the remaining distance by pulling him down by his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Can you even stay mad at each other for more than a day? You're pathetic. Come on, our plane leaves in 20 minutes."

Both their necks snapped at Casey's direction as they both struggled to catch their breaths.

"Well, are you waiting for an officer to sue you for public indecency?" He turned around and grunted "Moron and Mrs. Moron" before starting to walk away.

"Did he just…?" Chuck looked at Sarah.

She nodded his head and looked on- surprised. They ended up rolling and laughing on the sand.

"Oi! Let's go before Grimes decide to burn my apartment down." Casey shouted at them.

Brushing the last traces of laughter in his system, he stood up and stretched his hand to hand. "Well, Mrs. Moron, let's go save Morgan from his death and prepare for OUR mission."

Standing up and brushing away the sand that got stuck in his clothes, she looked at him with excitement and said, "Our mission? I'm coming?"

Chuck held onto her hand and picked up the blanket. He held her hand and they started walking towards her Porsche. "Of course you are. After all, Prince Charles is swimming in an ocean with lots of fishes."

* * *

This story is relatively short and just my welcome foray into a world that isn't songfic. :)

Niko, I'm sorry to hear about your inspiration. I heard it eloped with my sanity. I'm sorry for your loss.


	3. Chapter 3

"So here's our plan. Sarah, you stay in the van and be our eyes and ears… sort of. I'm gonna go in and 'seduce' the princess and Casey will be my back up." Chuck looked at his two teammates as they were flying over the Pacific.

Casey grunted in amusement and said, "Never thought I'd see the day that those words would come out of your mouth, Bartowski."

Sarah and Chuck glared at him.

Casey pushed on unrelenting, "Oops. I meant, never thought you'd see the day. I'd half expected that Walker here would've 'punished' you." Casey made puking sounds as he said punished.

Sarah had had enough of Casey's retorts so she decided to play nice and enjoy her time with Chuck.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Casey", Sarah said as she pulled Chuck up towards another section of the plane, "I'm gonna punish Mr. Moron."

Casey had a constipated look in his face at the last comment. "I need some scotch."

* * *

Sarah pulled Chuck inside a room and instructed him, "Sit!"

She then paced in front of her as Chuck looked at her confused.

"Uhh… Sarah? Honey? Darling? Sweetie? Dumpling? Pumpkin?"

Sarah looked at him with venom at his last comment. "Pumpkin?"

Chuck was confused so he just dealt it in the way he knows how. He stood up and kissed her.

"Mmmmhhmmm", Sarah replied.

Chuck released her with a gasp and Sarah groaned. "Why'd you stop?"

" 'Coz Casey a few feet behind us." Chuck gave her a knowing look and pulled her to the bed as they lay down together. She snuggled closer to him and put her head in his shoulder with one arm over his chest.

"Chuck, you do realize that if you do something with that brunette blue eyed princess, I will have something for target practice? After all, I need to baptize my new knives." Sarah said it so softly and gently he could've misunderstood it. But the knife currently approaching his neck says she means it.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Chuck entered the party and commandeered all the attention from the female population. An usherette approached him and checked her list. "Are you Prince Charles?"

Chuck gave her a charming smile that led to a unanimous sigh from the others. He bent down, took her hand, kissed it and looked at her through his eyelashes. "Pleasure to meet you."

Casey cut in with a grunt. "I'm Alexander. His cousin."

"Hello, Lexy!" Chuck replied with a grin.

Casey replied with an "I'm gonna kill you look." Instead of retorting, Casey turned to the ignored usherette and winked at her. "You know, my cousin Chucky here can sing. I'm sure he can wiggle in a performance tonight."

He laughed and walked away, ignoring the glaring hole Chuck was throwing his way. The usherette broke through his musings, "Would that be okay, Prince Charles?"

With a heavy sigh, Chuck threw a smile her way and said: "What the heck, I'll do it."

"_Ooh! I get a Chuck Bartowski performance."_ He heard Sarah say over the comm.

That brought a smile to his face as he whispered to his mic, "It's for you, sweetie."

"Well if the two of you are quite happy with the amount of ants we have in our comm. Channel, the mark just entered the room. Don't screw this up, _Prince Charles._" Casey said his name with as much disgust as possible.

He whispered, "I love you, Sarah." Then put the Prince Charles façade on his face. With a brush on his suit, he said out loud: Showtime.

* * *

Chuck bent down and kissed her hand. "Hello, Princess Maria."

"Ah, the infamous Prince Charles, is it?" She looks at him questioningly. "Tell me, who is the lucky girl?" She theatrically looked around to see all the women looking at him with awe.

Chuck let out a small laugh. "I'm afraid there is none, as of the moment." He put a hand on his lower back and silently ushered her towards the bar. They occupied the bar stools and Chuck sat on her left, beside Casey.

"Barkeep, a gin and tonic, if you please. And…." He let the sentence hang, allowing the princess to order her drink.

" A margarita, please." Marie continued then turned her attention to Chuck. "So, Prince Charles. Tell me about yourself."

Remembering Roan's lessons, he swallowed Chuck and pulled out the smooth and charming Prince Charles.

"As you might've known, I'm Prince Charles from…. Bu….Bu…"

_Frak,_ Chuck thought. I knew making nice with Sarah on the plane instead of making up my cover was a bad idea. Chuck then noticed that Maria started looking bored so he came up with a word that starts with a BU-.

"Burton!" He hurriedly came up with a name for his kingdom.

"Whipped." Casey coughed out beside him.

Chuck whipped his head so fast and turned to Casey. Suddenly, a wicked idea came in his head.

"Weeeell! If it isn't my long lost cousin Lexy!" He then turned his attention to Maria and whispered conspiratorially, "Short for Alexander. God knows why he prefer Lexy to Alex."

Chuck heard an animalistic growl behind him but he continued undeterred. _This is for the beach._ Patting Casey on the back, he introduced Casey to Maria. "Lexy, this is Princess Maria. Maria, this is my cousin Lexy."

Maria held her hand out and Casey kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, princess."

"Please, call me Maria." Maria answered with a blush.

"Sir? Ma'am? Sorry to interrupt but here are your orders." The barkeep suddenly interrupted.

"Thank you", Chuck turned to him.

"So, Charles, you say you're from Burton? I haven't heard of that country yet. Where is it located?" Maria asked after taking a sip of her drink.

" Ah, yes. My beloved home. Well, you see, Burton is small. We're like a country on a small island." Chuck answered with a sweat.

"…Yes! It's so small it's practically nonexistent." Casey added with a grin. "Right, cousin?"

Chuck just gave him a sarcastic look in reply.

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, the next chapter will be a songfic. :)

This is for all those who are jobless.

I know you think I'm awesome... but you don't have to brag about it.

-Seajay28


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly, who got the "after all, Prince Charles is swimming in an ocean with lots of fishes?"

Niko, sorry. Not my style, chabokan. I leave the making nice part on your vivid *shiver* imagination.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!:) Appreciate it.

* * *

"Casey, I hate you." Chuck whispered heatedly to him as they were seated. The crowd, however, were cheering for Chuck to go upstage and sing.

"Suck it up, moron. The crowd is cheering for you, aren't they?" Casey snarkily retorted. "Plus, it looks like your princess is bored."

"Princess? But she's smiling." Chuck threw a glance to Maria.

Casey just laughed. "Nice to know as to who's your princess, _Charles._" Came an icy voice over the comm.

Chuck let out a nervous laugh and replied, "Hey honey! You're a lot of things but a princess is not one of those. You're more of a queen… Yes! A queen! The queen of my heart!"

"Oh, dear God. Just get up on the stage, would yah?" Casey said, getting tired of their conversation.

Maria, who looked like she was having fun, approached them and directed to Chuck. "Well, Prince Charles, it's showtime."

"Fine, fine." Chuck relented with a sigh. He stood up and walked towards the stage. Thinking of a song, he turned towards the band and requested that the guys on the guitar, chimes and caracas stay.

He sat in the piano and addressed the crowd. "If I tell you I love you, would you say you love me too? If I tell you to stay, would you say you'd never go away? This is for everyone who has found their special someone so find a chance, take a leap and be happy."

Giving the crowd a silent smile, he turned to the singer and gave her the nod. He put his hands over the piano pieces and played with the feelings overwhelming his heart. The singer, getting the clue, started singing:

_If you love me, like you tell me__  
__Please be careful with my heart__  
__You can take it, just don't break it__  
__Or my world will fall apart__  
__You are my first romance, and I'm willing to take a chance__  
__That 'til life is through, I'll still be loving you__  
__I will be true to you, just a promise from you will do__  
__From the very start, please be careful with my heart__  
_

Waiting for his cue, Chuck recollected to every moment he has spent with Sarah so it was no surprise that when he started singing everyone listening to him felt all of his emotions… especially Sarah.

**I love you and you know I do****  
****There'll be no one else for me****  
****Promise I'll be always true, for the world and all to see****  
****Love has heard some lies softly spoken****  
****And I have had my heart badly broken****  
****I've been burned and I've been hurt before**

Meanwhile, in the van, Sarah listened to Chuck sing. And she knew…even though he told him so… she knew he was singing it for her, to her, because of her. Hurriedly wearing a small wig and a pair of eyeglasses, Sarah rushed inside the party to look at the man singing his heart out… to her.

**So I know just how you feel, trust my love is real for you****  
****I'll be gentle with your heart, I'll caress it like the morning dew**  
**I'll be right beside you forever****  
****I won't let our world fall apart****  
****From the very start, I'll be careful with your heart**

Sarah rushed in and trying to catch her breath when at last, she can see Chuck. He sat there, smiling at her direction and suspiciously looked like he knew she was coming.

_Bastard,_ Sarah thought lovingly to herself. He knew she WILL come because he meant to do it. She just sent him a glare and nudged his attention to the woman he was singing with and she got a Sarah grin in return.

"Well, I can stake my claim to it… after all, he is mine." She thought mischievously to herself.

_You are my first_ (**and you are my last**) _romance_  
_And I'm willing to take a chance_ (**I've learned from the past)**  
_That til life is through,_ _**I'll still be loving you**__**  
**__I will be true to you_ (**only to you**)  
_**Just a promise from you will do**_  
_From the very start_ (**from the very start**)  
_From the very start_ (**from the very start**)  
_Please be careful with_...(**I'll be careful with...)**  
(**your**) (my) _**heart...**_

"Putty, Sarah Walker. You're putty in my hands." Chuck said as he finally approached her and gave her a hug. Ignoring the crowd that is looking at him with surprised awe.

"Funny, Bartowki. Now shut up and kiss me." Sarah whispered in his ear while she met him in the middle of the dance floor and draped her arms on his shoulders.

"As you wish." Chuck said before closing the distance between them.

"…my fair Buttercup." Sarah rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "Way to ruin a moment there, Chuck."

"Well, my fair Arwen, would you honor me with a dance?" Chuck asked as he bowed down gallantly and held his hand out to her.

Sarah whispered, "What about your mission?"

Chuck held her in her arms and with a tilt of his head, pointed to the direction of Casey and Maria dancing in the middle of the floor. "I wasn't her type. Besides, I wanted to dance with MY princess."

A smile soon appeared on her face as she allowed him to pull her closer as the music started.

Chuck kissed her slowly, tentatively and it was heightening in intensity when Sarah felt something vibrate in her stomach.

"Please let that not be your phone.", She said as they untangled their lips and she latched hers to his neck.

Chuck took his phone from his pocket and showed in to her with a sheepish grin. "It's Morgan."

"Uhhhhh… nooooooo~" Chuck glanced at his phone and checked Morgan's message. Typing a quick reply to Morgan, he replaced his phone in his pocket and snuggled on Sarah's neck.

"You know, you should give Morgan more love. Did you know that he found out I loved you even before I knew it? Come to think of it, he also defended you against my sister and called me a mindcheater the first time Lou stepped into the BuyMore. Aaaand And! He was the one who convinced me to inform you of my feelings." Chuck pulled away and regarded her with a grin.

"Fine!" She replied with a pout. "But you've got to know… I love Morgan. In my own way."

Chuck let a laugh and shook his head. "Want to get out of here? Looks like Casey's got everything under control."

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were walking on the bay walk with his hand around her shoulder while she half hugged him. They walked aimlessly, having no destination in general, just enjoying each other's presence.

Chuck suddenly stopped and looked at her. Sarah had a confused look on her face, which transformed into glee when Chuck sang to her softly.

"From the very start I'll be careful with your heart."

Sarah gave him a peck on his lips and sang, "… please be careful with my heart."


End file.
